For Her
by knives4cash
Summary: Yang convinces Weiss to do it for Her. Progress ensues.


Part twenty-one of my RWBY series, "Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose"

* * *

She's not as tall as the rest of us, but she makes up for her lack of height with bite. Still, she's been doing this more and more as of late, standing in front of the mirror and kind of admiring her body but more like looking at it with disgust.

She pulls at her cheeks, yanks on her hair, really focuses on her chest area, and tugs at the skin on her legs. Today, she's poking more at her belly area.

Oh, wow. But this is the first time she's actually started crying about it. I think her hitting the mirror is my cue to step in. "Weiss, what's wrong?" I ask as I open the door all the way and step out.

She's alarmed by my presence. Jumping away from the mirror, she frantically straightens her hair and does her best to dry her tears.

"Nothing!" she exclaims, choking up on her own words. "Where did you come from anyways?!"

Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so sad.

I look back to the bathroom and its open door. "Where do you think?"

She scrunches her face. "I didn't hear you flush."

"I WAS FLOSSING MY TEETH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Seriously! I know she doesn't always think the best of me, but come on!

"Well, excuse me!" Weiss huffs as she attends to her combat skirt and tosses her hair back. "I just thought I was alone!"

"And you thought you'd use that time to hate your own body?" Sitting down on the bed she and Ruby share, I remind her, "Most girls would use alone time to rub one out, Weiss. That usually makes you feel better than what you're doing."

Groaning, she slouches down next to me. "Most girls aren't as perverse as you are," she bites.

"Most girls aren't banging my sister, so most girls wouldn't take such a supportive interest in you," I firmly remind her as I pat her on the back. "So, you don't like your body. Why?"

Sighing, she offers, "I'm short."

"That's relative," I console. "I was short, Ruby was REALLY short, we're all short at some point; and we all have to get taller." Smiling, I declare, "You'll get tall soon enough." Looking down at her boots, I theorize, "Is this why you wear those boots?"

Slumping her shoulders, she nods. "But it also helps me keep balance in fights."

"That's good, that's good," I observe. "What else?"

She hesitates at first, but she also trusts me as a teammate. "I don't like all the extra flab, especially on my legs and face," she reveals, motioning to the undesired areas.

"Oh, come on! We all have that!" I point out. "You don't need to be mad about that! Here, look!" I pull up my scarf, I tug at my own skin like a pro. "We all have that junk!"

"But I still don't like it," Weiss explains. "I lack muscle, I don't have the abs or biceps. And I don't have Ruby's metabolism. I tried putting bulking up once, but I only bulked up on dress sizes."

Oh dear. "Weiss, are you eating enough?" Please, oh please, please, pleeeaaase-

"Um. I'd like to think so," she answers with waaay too much hesitance.

"Confound it, Weiss."

"Well, I am!" she refutes, crossing her arms.

How convenient that her stomach should rumble at that very moment.

"Okay, listen here," I order as I firmly place my hands on her shoulders and turn to face her head on. "You don't like your body, that's one thing. But there are other people out there that actually care about you, that actually want you to be in good health."

She remains silent, but she doesn't break away her gaze.

"Right now, that's Blake, me, and ESPECIALLY Ruby. My sister wants you to be happy, and it would break her heart if she found out that you were so distraught about your own body and not even eating!" I explain as I let go of this poor girl. "So maybe you still don't like the way your body is, maybe diet and exercise can't change it for the better, but you have responsibilities to your friends, your family."

There's a pause as I draw in more air. Setting people on the right course is hard work.

She frowns. "You! You who have the supermodel body! You think you can just ignore how I feel and tell me to suck it up for other people?!"

Ugh. I suppose I need to explain why I'm leading by example. "I was fifteen when Ruby found me binding my chest. It hurt like the wrath of all the Grimm, but I wanted to keep doing it, because I was sick of all the boys and girls who kept being pervy to me," I reveal to her. "But Ruby didn't like me hurting myself. I used the same argument on her."

And much to her own shock.

"Ruby cried. I stopped," I inform her. "If you make her cry, I'll knock your teeth out."

She's really taken a very somber mood now. "I'm short, flat-chested, and somehow jiggly." Smiling, she states, "But I'm loved. You can be too much, but we're friends. Blake and I work well together, and Ruby and I have great chemistry."

Now she's getting it! "And the last thing we want is for our favorite heiress, the rich heiress who gets early access to all of the latest patches to the Shriek of Responsibility games, to keel over from starvation."

Chuckling, she mutters, "I suppose tolerating my own body is a price I can pay if it means being with the three of you."

I hold out my arms. "Hug?" I ask with a grin.

She scoffs, but she accepts. "ACK! Don't break my spine, you blonde brute!" she complains.

I relax into a wussy hug, but it's good enough for her, so it's good enough for me. "And Ruby actually really likes your body," I whisper into her ear. Huh, I think that's really more creepy if you're not a romantic partner.

But she seems okay with it. "What do you mean?" she demands, pulling away and looking me in the very soul.

Haha! "You know how she'll be looking at your chest area now and then? Especially when you're in that nightgown of yours?"

She hesitantly nods.

"It's not your chest, it's your collarbone."

Her jaw drops. "Seriously?" Feeling around that area, she clarifies, "My bony clavicle?"

"Hey, it's her fetish, not mine!" I defend as I hold my hands up in surrender. "Just be sure you eat well enough, okay? Ruby loves you for who you are, so don't go all anorexic on her."

Without hesitation, she nods. "I won't, I promise you that, Yang."

I leap up. "Then you can show me that you mean it. Let's go track down that brat down and see you give her a big, fat smooch on the lips!"

She pauses. "In public?"

"It'd mean the world to Ruby."

And she leaps up after me. "Lead the way, Yang."

"Great! Maybe tomorrow, we'll go shopping for some collarbone-fetish-appealing-to tops. For Ruby's sake! Not because I'd find it amusing in any way!" I firmly reassure her as we head out of the dorm and begin our quest to locate my sister!

"Ugh," she groans. "Confound it, Yang."

I smirk. I think Weiss will be just fine.


End file.
